Misunderstood Mission
by thehero'sdamsel
Summary: Carl gets sent on another survaliance mission, but it doesn't go exactly as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. It's been a while since i wrote a fanfic (and this is my first Phineas and Ferb one), But Carl the Intern is my favorite character and this idea came to me and i just couldn't resist. So i hope you like it, feel free to leave any thought or questions you have about the story or my writing skills or anything if you want. **

Carl had mixed feelings about being sent on surveillance missions. On one side, there was the fact that it was dangerous. Carl, unlike most people at the OWCA it seemed, had a high priority on not being beaten up. He had never had a tolerance for pain, so it was just natural for him to want to stay out of the field. There was also that one terrible experience in Doofenshmirtz's basement to add in. But on the other side, missions were always exciting. You never knew what to expect next. And there was always that perk of knowing what was going on and where. Carl, no pun intended, had always been a bit nosey, so this had always been an upside. So the resulting mixture of finer points made the intern's head spin. But either way, he would still have to go on them even if he didn't like them, so it was best not to dwell on it.

Anyway, Carl had been sent on a surveillance mission to Doofenshmirtz's again. (Carl still found it odd that even though Dr. Doofenshmirtz was one of the least threatening villains in the Tri-state area, but he was sent there on surveillance the most.) But anyway, the intern was now hiding behind some machinery in the evil scientist's apartment taking note on everything the middle-aged man was doing. Right now, he appeared to be planning a new evil scheme, but with his back turned, Carl couldn't tell what it was. So he just jotted down what he could make out from the mumbled phrases the villains would occasionally let slip.

When he decided that he had gathered all the information he could, Carl waited until Doofenshmirtz left the room to sneak out. He stood up from his hiding place, stretched out the cramps, and went to leave. The only problem was that the intern's foot had gotten tangled in some loose cables while he was hiding, so instead of walking he ended up falling toward the floor. He flailed his arms, trying his best to regain at least some balance. But the only thing he managed to do was smack his hand into the open end of one of the machines lying around. This redirected the little balance he had toward the machine, successfully sliding his arm into the barrel-like part until it was jammed halfway up his upper arm. Carl yelped and quickly tried to jerk his arm free to no avail. The only thing this action cause was Carl to hear hurried footsteps coming back in the room.

"What the… Dr. Coconut? Carl heard the villains distinctive voice behind him. He turned as much as he could and offered the man a sheepish smile.

"H-hello, Mr. Doofenshmirtz. Uh... lovely weather we're having?" The intern said awkwardly, hoping that he could just confuse the villain long enough to free himself. Too bad his arm didn't seem to understand that it needed to come with him.

"I guess," Dr. D replied confused. "What are you doing here?"

"That's uh… that's a really good question and um..." Carl heard his voice pitch as he desperately tried to come up with a believable lie. "I uh.. It's a really good reason and-"

"You're spying on me again, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little" Carl replied, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Maybe he wouldn't be too mad if Carl told the truth?

"Perfect. You know, you don't see me sending little teenagers to your workplace to spy on you guys. I don't get why Francis always- wait, are you stuck in my unfinished –inator?" Dr. D stopped mid-rant to stare at the trapped intern. Carl gave the machine a quick glace before turn his attention back to the evil scientist.

"It appears so."

"Great. Just great. How stuck are you?" Doof asked, to which Carl could only reply "pretty stuck" awkwardly.

"Even better. Well it's a good thing I know just what to do in a situation like this." Oh, Carl did not like the smile on the villains face one bit.

"Dad, I think your phones going off" Monty said from his spot on the couch. He and his father, Major Francis Monogram, where having a "Family Day", which in reality just boiled down to watching golf on television. Monty really didn't like golf, but it was his dad's turn to pick what they watched so it didn't matter what he thought. Normally, Carl was here to distract Monty from the black hole of boring that was the golf channel, but he wasn't for some odd reason. Maybe he was out with Valery? Oh well either way, he wasn't here and that left Monty alone to suffer.

"Dad!" Monty tried again. "The phone."

"Just a second Monty" The older Monogram said, not taking his eyes off the screen. Monty sighed and rolled his eyes. Sometimes his dad just didn't see the bigger picture.

"Dad, what if it's important?" Monty suggested. The phone stopped ringing, and after a bit signaled that a voice mail had been left. "See, Dad that could have been life or death." Monty highly doubted that it actually was, but you never know.

"Fine, fine Monty" the Major said, reaching for his phone. "You just don't want to watch anymore, don't you?"

"What are you talking about, Dad?" That was defiantly only part of the reason. "Just listen to it" Major Monogram took a turn to roll his eyes before holding the phone up to his ear. His son had always been a little dramatic (like father, like son right?).

"BEEP. Uh hello? Francis?" Great. Doofenshmirtz was calling again. "Guess who I found in my apartment today?" Oh no! "That's right! You're little intern-thing is trapped here. And I was calling to see if we could work this out, but it seems like you have something else to do than care about the well-being of your uh… what are you again? His nephew?"  
"Uh actually we aren't technically related" Carl added in the background. He sounded ok, Monogram noted with relief.  
"Really? Well no matter. I guess I'll just have to figure something else out. Say goodbye little intern"  
"B- BEEP" The recording cut off. Monogram just stood there, holding the phone up until the robotic lady started to ask if he wanted to replay the message. Then he slowly moved his arm down and flipped the phone closed.

"Dad? What's wrong?" The question snapped the major out of his daze. Monty was looking at him with concern, obviously wondering what had his father so freaked out.

"Carl's been captured be Doofenshmirtz," the Major said, tightening his grip on his phone.

"What?! How?"

"Doofenshmirtz must have found him while he was spying on him"

"Dad? Did you send him on surveillance duty on Family day? That's so messed up!" Sure the intern wasn't blood related, but he might as well be.

"We're short on staff" Monogram said defensively. He didn't like it any better than his son, though he was a lot quieter about his feeling toward his almost-second son.

"Still messed up!" Monty replied a little annoyed.

"This isn't what we should be discussing Monty!" He reminded his son.

"Right. We have to save Carl! Who knows what's happening to him!" Both of the Monograms were prone to panicking, so this was probably the worst thing that could be said at the time.

"Ok, I'm calling Agent P right now!"

"Hey, where's Perry?" The secret agent heard as he slid around the corner of the house. He took a step back into the secret entrance and slid down a tube into his lair. Not the most exciting entrance, but hey, they can't all be. He landed in his chair right as the screen crackled, then turned on. That was odd. Maybe they were having problems with the camera?

"Good morning Agent P," Major Monogram said as the screen came up. He seemed a little more…. frazzled? Was that it, the platypus wondered. "Earlier today, I received this message from Doofenshmirtz." The Major played the message from his phone for the agent. Perry was shocked. Sure Doofenshmirtz was evil, but he hadn't ever held anyone hostage before. And picking Carl the intern? Did the villain want to be murdered? Sure the kid was an easy target (he was pretty clumsy and clueless and careless), but so many people were overprotective of him (on the odd occasion, Perry himself was included).

"So," the Major started when the message cut off. "Doofenshmirtz has captured Carl, and is planning something evil. I need you to stop him and rescue Carl at all costs." Perry gave a quick salute before running off. He had an intern to save.


	2. Chapter 2

Perry smashed through the door with the skill only someone who did it almost every day could. Only as soon as he did this, a cage sprang up around him. He grabbed the bars that hadn't been there a moment before and chattered angrily.

"Oh, hello Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz greeted his nemesis with a friendly wave. "I completely forgot I set that trap earlier. I should probably start marking down where I put them… Anyway, I'm assuming you're here because Francis got my message, right?" Perry just glared at the man.

"Hi Agent P," Carl's distinctive voice floated back from somewhere behind Doof. The platypus leaned over to look at the intern. The poor kid must be terrified! But instead, he was smiling at the agent… with his arm stuck in a giant metal contraption! Perry felt an odd mixture of concern and complete confusion. Carl didn't seem hurt (well, not counting the fact that his arm wasn't even visible) or anything. Yet again, when had Doofenshmirtz ever intentionally hurt anyone?

"I'm really glad you came," he continued. "We were starting think that maybe Major Monogram didn't get Dr. Doofenshmirtz's message." Perry raised an eyebrow. So they wanted someone to come? The message had made it sound like the villain had wanted a ransom of some sort. Maybe he was after something else then?

"Well Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz chimed in, "now that you're here we can begin." A cruel looking smile spread across his face as he reached inside his lab coat. He pulled out a remote, and pushed the big, red button dramatically. The cage sprang open. Was… was that supposed to happen?

"So I was hoping maybe Francis would have some ideas, because apparently mine wasn't 'helpful'. Yet again, it was kinda funny to hear Dr. Coconut scream like a girl. " The man continued, not really paying attention to what the monotreme was doing.

"Well you were coming at me with a circular saw!" The intern said defensively. Perry's eyebrows shot up. A circular saw?! What was the evil scientist trying to do?

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Doofenshmirtz brushed the teen off with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway Perry the Platypus, do you have any ideas? And don't say the whole using soap thing, because we already did that and it got us nowhere." Soap? Wait a second, none of this was adding up. Sure, he got the saw thing, but soap? What could that possibly mean? And did the villain really expect him to help him with his evil scheme? There was defiantly something else going on here. There had to be.

"Any?" Doof asked. "No? Really? None at all? I guess we'll just have to check the internet." He added with a sigh before smiling slightly. "You know what's funny, Perry the Platypus? This was actually supposed to be a make-all-traps-impossible-to-escape-inator, and now it's just become a trap itself. Ironic, right? Though I guess it's only good for trapping little teenage interns.."

"It's not my fault! You have all this junk lying around!" Carl scowled at the older man.

"Oh excuse me for not tidying up the place to be spied on!" Doof shot back. So Carl was here spying again, Perry noted. And from the sound of their arguing, this was just another huge misunderstanding. He should have known that it would be something like that. As evil and crazy as Doofenshmirtz was, holding someone hostage didn't seem like his style. The villain had gotten on his computer, occasionally mumbling curses to this web site or that. Perry looked over at the trapped intern, who offered him a nervous smile.

"Sorry about all this Agent P," he said sheepishly. "But I am really happy you came. I wasn't sure if he would try the saw idea again." Perry sent him a sympathetic smile. "I have no idea how he thought that would be a good idea… I guess this is a pretty bad mess I got myself into" He added with a slight chuckle. Perry chattered softly, letting the teen know that he didn't blame him for anything. "I hope Major Monogram isn't too upset with me" he continued. Perry shrugged, not sure how to convey to the worried intern that his boss wasn't mad at him. But as he did this, his wrist communicator started to beep. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear they say.

"Agent P, any updates on the situ- Oh my God!" That wasn't Major Monogram, was it? Perry pulled his arm up to stare at the image a very panicked looking Monty Monogram.

"Monty?" Carl questioned straining slightly, trying to see. It looked a little uncomfortable, what with the fact that his arm was pinned in place and all.

"Don't worry, Carl! I'll be there in five minutes," Perry waved his free hand frantically. But it was too late, for the teen had already cut the connection. This was going to be messy.

Monty actually got there in 3 minutes. How he did this, no one was exactly sure (though both Perry and Carl suspected that an OWCA jet may have been involved). He re-busted down the door (Doof had gotten Norm to fix it only a little bit ago before telling the robot to "go away! And I'm not you father for the last time!"). And oh geez, did he look mad. Doofenshmirtz peaked his head in at the noise and scowled angrily.

"Hey! You can't just come in here and ruin my property! I just had that fixed, I'll have you know" the villain said, side-stepping all the way into the room. Monty gave the man an icy glare in return.

"Where's Carl?" He asked in a tone that matched his glare, completely ignoring the man's comment.

"Carl?" Doofenshmirtz asked in a shocked voice. "You mean Dr. Coconut?"

"Can you please stop calling me that?" Carl requested, embarrassment lacing his nasally voice.

"Carl!" All anger left the youngest Monogram's voice, leaving only concern. He quickly spotted the intern and rushed over. "Carl, are you ok? Dr. Doofenshmirtz didn't hurt you, did he?" Carl gave him the most confused look possible.

"Huh? Why would he hurt me?"

"Yeah, why would I hurt him? Also, why are you here?!" Doof chimed in.

"Why would you… You kidnapped him, for Pete's sake!" Monty exclaimed in frustration.

"Kidnapped?!" both Doofenshmirtz and Carl were shocked by this.

"Woah! Who said anything about kidnapping?" Doof asked in confusion. "He did this to himself!"

"Oh, yeah right! Agent P, do you believe this?" Perry smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Uh, actually Monty" Carl cut in. He coughed awkwardly into his free hand in obvious embarrassment. "He's.. well he's telling the truth."

"What?! How did you manage that?"

"I'm special?" the teen laughed nervously. Monty sighed and shook his head.

"You sure are, bro. You sure are. So I guess that wasn't a hostage message then?"

"Hostage message? You mean when I called?" Doof questioned, and Monty nodded. "oh Heck no! I wanted advice. He's really stuck, you know, and the soap didn't do anything"

"Then me and dad really overreacted. He's going to- wait, why didn't you just take it apart?"

"Take it apart?"

"Yeah. You built it right? So you can just like, unscrew it or something else techy?" Monty clarified. Doof and Carl looked at each other.

"We.. we didn't think about that" Doofenshmirtz admitted. Perry face palmed in the background.

So after the group had freed Carl from the trap, Monty smothered the poor boy in a hug, muttering something about how he was so worried and to never ever ever do anything like that ever again. Carl struggled to no avail and had to wait until the other boy decided to release him.

"We should get you home, bro." Monty said with a smile when he finally let go. "Dad's been freaking out. You know in that "I'm-going-to-pretend-that-I'm-not-really-upset-but –I-am" way."

"He's not mad is he?" Carl asked, worried.

"Only at Doofenshmirtz"

"Hey!" Doof exclaimed as the two almost-brothers laughed. "Yeah, yeah very funny. Now get out! I don't even have time to be evil today, thanks to you" And they did, Carl waving over his shoulder as they went. As it turns out, Monty did take a jet there, so they got back to headquarters in good time. As soon as they did get back, Carl was enveloped in another hug. This time it was from Major Monogram himself, who had gone back to headquarters a little bit before Monty set out to D.E.I.

"Thank goodness your safe, son" Carl smiled at the words. It was good to be home.

The End


End file.
